This application is a 371 of PCT/EP00/08269 filed Aug. 1, 2000.
This invention relates to compounds having fungicidal activity.
In a first aspect the invention provides the use of compounds of general formula I or II or salts thereof as phytopathogenic fungicides 
wherein
A1 is 2-pyridyl or its N-oxide, each of which may be substituted by up to four groups at least one of which is haloalkyl;
A2 is heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, each of which may be substituted (A2 is preferably optionally substituted heterocyclyl or optionally substituted phenyl);
R1 and R2, which may be the same or different, are Rb, cyano, nitro, halogen, xe2x80x94ORb, xe2x80x94SRb or optionally substituted amino, or R1 and R2 together with the carbon to which they are attached may form a 3-, 4-, 5- or 6-carbo- or heterocyclic ring, which may be substituted (R1 and R2 are preferably hydrogen, acyl, optionally substituted alkyl or cyano);
R3 is Rb, xe2x80x94ORb, or xe2x80x94N(Rb)2, cyano, N-substituted iminomethyl or nitro; or R3 and A2, together with the interconnecting atoms, may form a 5- or 6-membered ring (R3 is preferably hydrogen, N-substituted iminomethyl or optionally substituted alkyl);
L is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S2xe2x80x94, where X is oxygen, sulfur, Nxe2x80x94ORb, Nxe2x80x94Rb or Nxe2x80x94N(Rb)2 (L is preferably xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NORb)xe2x80x94); and
Y is halogen, xe2x80x94ORb, xe2x80x94SRb, xe2x80x94N(Rb)2, xe2x80x94NRb(ORb) or xe2x80x94NRbN(Rb)2 (preferably xe2x80x94ORb, xe2x80x94SRb or xe2x80x94N(Rb)2);
and Rb, which may be the same or different, is alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, carbocyclyl or heterocyclyl, each of which may be substituted; or hydrogen or acyl, or two adjacent Rb groups together with the interconnecting atoms, may form a 5- or 6-membered ring;
with the proviso that when A1 is 2-pyridyl, R1 is hydrogen, R2 is hydrogen, optionally substituted alkyl or acyl, L is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, X is oxygen or sulfur and R3 is hydrogen or optionally substituted alkyl, A2 is not optionally substituted phenyl.
Preferred substituents on the 2-pyridyl group (A1) are halogen, hydroxy, cyano, nitro, SF5, trialkylsilyl, optionally substituted amino, acyl, or a group xe2x80x94Ra, xe2x80x94ORa or xe2x80x94SRa, or a group xe2x80x94C(Ra)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Q, where Q is xe2x80x94Ra, xe2x80x94ORa, xe2x80x94SRa or optionally substituted amino, wherein Ra is alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, carbocyclyl or heterocyclyl, each of which may be substituted; or two adjacent substituents together with the atoms to which they are attached form an optionally substituted ring which can contain up to 3 hetero atoms. Especially preferred substituents are alkoxy, alkyl, cyano, halogen, nitro, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl and trifluoromethyl, particularly chlorine and trifluoromethyl.
Preferably, the 2-pyridyl group is substituted at the 3 and/or 5 position.
The invention also includes any of the compounds specifically exemplified hereinafter.
Any alkyl group may be straight or branched and is preferably of 1 to 10 carbon atoms. especially 1 to 7 and particularly 1 to 5 carbon atoms.
Any alkenyl or alkynyl group may be straight or branched and is preferably of 2 to 7 carbon atoms and may contain up to 3 double or triple bonds which may be conjugated, for example vinyl, allyl, butadienvl or propargyl.
Any carbocyclyl group may be saturated, unsaturated or aromatic, and contain 3 to 8 ring-atoms. Preferred saturated carbocyclyl groups are cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl. Preferred unsaturated carbocyclyl groups contain up to 3 double bonds. A preferred aromatic carbocyclyl group is phenyl. The term carbocylic should be similarly construed. In addition, the term carbocyclyl includes any fused combination of carbocyclyl groups, for example naphthyl, phenanthryl, indanyl and indenyl.
Any heterocyclyl group may be saturated, unsaturated or aromatic, and contain 5 to 7 ring-atoms up to 4 of which may be hetero-atoms such as nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, Examples of heterocyclyl groups are furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolinyl, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolyl, dioxolanyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolidinyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazolinyl, pyrazolidinyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyranyl, pyridyl, piperidinyl, dioxanyl, morpholino, dithianyl, thiomorpholino, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, piperazinyl, sulfolanyl, tetrazolyl, triazinyl, azepinyl, oxazepinyl, thiazepinyl, diazepinyl and thiazoiinyl. In addition, the term heterocyclyl includes fused heterocyclyl groups, for example benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, imidazopyridinyl, benzoxazinyl, benzothiazinyl, oxazolopyridinyl, benzofuranyl, quinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, dihydroquinazolinyl, benzothiazolyl, phthalimido, benzofuranyl, benzodiazepinyl, indolyl and isoindolyl. The term heterocyclic should be similarly construed.
Any alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, carbocyclyl or heterocyclyl group, when substituted, may be substituted by one or more substituents, which may be the same or different, and may be selected from the list: hydroxyl; mercapto; azido; nitro; halogen: cyano; acyl; optionally substituted amino; optionally substituted carbocyclyl; optionally substituted heterocyclyl; cvanato; thiocyanato; xe2x80x94SF5; xe2x80x94ORa; xe2x80x94SRa and xe2x80x94Si(Ra)3, where Ra is alkyl, alkenyl, alkvnyl, carbocyclyl or heterocyclyl, each of which may be substituted. In the case of any carbocyclyl or heterocyclyl group the list includes additionally: alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl, each of which may be substituted. Preferred substituents on any alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl group are alkoxy, haloalkoxy or alkylthio, each containing 1 to 5 carbon atoms; halogen; or optionally substituted phenyl. Preferred substituents on any carbocyclyl or heterocyclyl group are alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy or alkylthio, each containing 1 to 5 carbon atoms; halogen; or optionally substituted phenyl.
In the case of any alkyl group or any unsaturated ring-carbon in any carbocycyl or heterocyclyl group the list includes a divalent group such as oxo or imino, which may be substituted by optionally substituted amino, Ra or xe2x80x94ORa. Preferred groups are oxo, imino, alkylimino, oximino, alkyloximino or hydrazono.
Any amino group, when substituted and where appropriate, may be substituted by one or two substituents which may be the same or different, selected from the list: optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted amino, xe2x80x94ORa and acyl groups. Alternatively two substituents together with the nitrogen to which they are attached may form a heterocyclyl group, preferably a 5 to 7-membered heterocyclyl group, which may be substituted and may contain other hetero atoms, for example morpholino, thiomorpholino or piperidinyl.
The term acyl includes the residues of sulfur and phosphorus-containing acids as well as carboxylic acids. Typically the residues are covered by the general formulae xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90Xa)Rc, xe2x80x94S(O)pRc and xe2x80x94p(xe2x95x90Xa)(ORa)(ORa), where appropriate Xa is O or S, Rc is as defined for Ra, xe2x80x94ORa, xe2x80x94SRa, optionally substituted amino or acyl; and p is 1 or 2. Preferred groups are xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Rd, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)Rd, and xe2x80x94S(O)pRd where Rd is alkyl, C1 to C5 alkoxy, C1 to C5 alkylthio, phenyl, heterocyclyl or amino, each of which may be substituted.
Complexes of compounds of the invention are usually formed from a salt of formula MAn2, in which M is a divalent metal cation, e.g. copper, manganese, cobalt, nickel, iron or zinc and An is an anion, e.g. chloride, nitrate or sulfate.
In cases where the compounds of the invention exist as the E and Z isomers, the invention includes individual isomers as well as mixtures thereof.
In cases where compounds of the invention exist as tautomeric isomers, the invention includes individual tautomers as well as mixtures thereof.
In cases where the compounds of the invention exist as optical isomers, the invention includes individual isomers as well as mixtures thereof.
The compounds of the invention have activity as fungicides, especially against fungal diseases of plants, e.g. mildews and particularly cereal powdery mildew (Erysiphe graminis) and vine downy mildew (Plasmopara viticola), rice blast (Pyricularia orvzae), cereal eyespot (Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides), rice sheath blight (Pellicularia sasakii), grey mould (Botrvtis cinerea), damping off (Rhizoctonia solani), wheat brown rust (Puccinia recondita), late tomato or potato blight (Phytophihora infestans), apple scab (Venturia inaequalis), and glume blotch (Leptosphaeria nodorum). Other fungi against which the compounds may be active include other powdery mildews, other rusts, and other general pathogens of Deuteromycete, Ascomycete, Phycomycete and Basidomycete origin.
The invention thus also provides a method of combating fungi at a locus infested or liable to be infested therewith, which comprises applying to the locus a compound of formula I.
The invention also provides an agricultural composition comprising a compound of formula I in admixture with an agriculturally acceptable diluent or carrier.
The composition of the invention may of course include more than one compound of the invention.
In addition, the composition can comprise one or more additional active ingredients, for example compounds known to possess plant-growth regulant, herbicidal, fungicidal, insecticidal, acaricidal, antimicrobial or antibacterial properties. Alternatively the compound of the invention can be used in sequence with the other active ingredient.
The diluent or carrier in the composition of the invention can be a solid or a liquid optionally in association with a surface-active agent, for example a dispersing agent, emulsifying agent or wetting agent. Suitable surface-active agents include anionic compounds such as a carboxvlate, for example a metal carboxvlate of a long chain fatty acid; an N-acylsarcosinate; mono- or di-esters of phosphoric acid with fatty alcohol ethoxylates or alkyl phenol ethoxylates or salts of such esters; fatty alcohol sulfates such as sodium dodecyl sulfate, sodium octadecyl sulfate or sodium cetyl sulfate; ethoxylated fatty alcohol sulfates; ethoxylated alkylphenol sulfates; lignin sulfonates; petroleum sulfonates; alkyl-aryl sulfonates such as alkyl-benzene sulfonates or lower alkylnaphthalene sulfonates, e.g. butyl-naphthalene sulfonate; salts of sulfonated naphthalene-formaldehyde condensates; salts of sulfonated phenol-formaldehyde condensates; or more complex sulfonates such as the amide sulfonates, e.g. the sulfonated condensation product of oleic acid and N-methyl taurine; the dialkyl sulfosuccinates, e.g. the sodium sulfonate of dioctyl succinate; acid derivatives of alkyl glycosides and alkylpolyglycosides materials and their metal salts, e.g. alkyl polyglycoside citrate or tartrate materials; or mono-, di- and tri-alkyl esters of citric acid and their metal salts.
Nonionic agents include condensation products of fatty acid esters, fatty alcohols, fatty acid amides or fatty-alkyl- or alkenyl-substituted phenols with ethylene and/or propylene oxide; fatty esters of polyhydric alcohol ethers, e.g. sorbitan fatty acid esters; condensation products of such esters with ethylene oxide, e.g. polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters; alkyl glycosides, alkyl polyglycoside materials; block copolymers of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide; acetylenic glycols such as 2,4,7,9-tetramethyl-5-decyne-4,7-diol, ethoxylated acetylenic glycols; acrylic based graft copolymers; alkoxylated siloxane surfactants; or imidazoline type surfactants, e.g. 1-hydroxyethyl-2-alkylimidazoline.
Examples of a cationic surface-active agent include, for instance, an aliphatic mono-, di-, or polyamine as an acetate, naphthenate or oleate; an oxygen-containing amine such as an amine oxide, polyoxyethylene alkylamine or polyoxypropylene alkylamine; an amide-linked amine prepared by the condensation of a carboxylic acid with a di- or polyamine; or a quaternary ammonium salt.
The compositions of the invention can take any form known in the art for the formulation of agrochemicals, for example, a solution, an aerosol, a dispersion, an aqueous emulsion, a microemulsion, a dispersible concentrate, a dusting powder, a seed dressing, a fumigant, a smoke, a dispersible powder, an emulsifiable concentrate, granules or an impregnated strip. Moreover it can be in a suitable form for direct application or as a concentrate or primary composition which requires dilution with a suitable quantity of water or other diluent before application.
A dispersible concentrate comprises a compound of the invention dissolved in one or more water miscible or semi-water miscible solvents together with one or more surface active and/or polymeric material. Addition of the formulation to water results in the crystalisation of the active ingredient, the process being controlled by the surfactants and/or polymers resulting in a fine dispersion.
A dusting powder comprises a compound of the invention intimately mixed and ground with a solid pulverulent diluent, for example, kaolin.
An emulsifiable concentrate comprises a compouid of the invention dissolved in a water-immiscible solvent which forms an emulsion or microemulsion on addition to water in the presence of an emulsifving agent.
A granular solid comprises a compound of the invention associated with similar diluents to those that may be employed in dusting powders, but the mixture is granulated by known methods. Alternatively it comprises the active ingredient absorbed or coated on a pre-formed granular carrier, for example, Fuller""s earth, anapulgite, silica or limestone grit.
Wettable powders, granules or grains usually comprise the active ingredient in admixture with suitable surfactants and an inert powder diluent such as clay or diatomaceous earth,
Another suitable concentrate is a flowable suspension concentrate which is formed by grinding the compound with water or other liquid, surfactants and a suspending agent.
The concentration of the active ingredient in the composition of the present invention, as applied to plants is preferably within the range of 0.0001 to 1.0 per cent by weight, especially 0.0001 to 0.01 per cent by weight. In a primary composition, the amount of active ingredient can vary widely and can be, for example, from 5 to 95 per cent by weight of the composition.
The invention is generally applied to seeds, plants or their habitat. Thus, the compound can be applied directly to the soil before, at or after drilling so that the presence of active compound in the soil can control the growth of fungi which may attack seeds. When the soil is treated directly the active compound can be applied in any manner which allows it to be intimately mixed with the soil such as by spraying, by broadcasting a solid form of granules, or by applying the active ingredient at the same time as drilling by inserting it in the same drill as the seeds, A suitable application rate is within the range of from 5 to 1000 g per hectare, more preferably from 10 to 500 g per hectare.
Alternatively the active compound can be applied directly to the plant by, for example, spraying or dusting either at the time when the fungus has begun to appear on the plant or before the appearance of fungus as a protective measure. In both such cases the preferred mode of application is by foliar spraying. It is generally important to obtain good control of fungi in the eariv stages of plant growth, as this is the time when the plant can be most severely damaged. The spray or dust can convenientlv contain a pre- or post-emergence herbicide if this is thought necessary. Sometimes, it is practicable to treat the roots, bulbs, tubers or other vegetative propagule of a plant before or during planting, for example, by dipping the roots in a suitable liquid or solid composition. When the active compound is applied directiv to the plant a suitable rate of application is from 0.025 to 5 kg per hectare, preferably from 0.05 to 1 kg per hectare.
In addition, the compounds of the invention can be applied to harvested fruits, vegetables or seeds to prevent infection during storage.
In addition, the compounds of the invention can be applied to plants or parts thereof which have been genetically modified to exhibit a trait such as fungal and/or herbicidal resistance.
In addition the compounds of the invention can be used to treat fungal infestations in timber and in public health applications. Also the compounds of the invention can be used to treat insect and fungus infestations in domestic and farm animals.
Compounds of the invention may be prepared, in known manner, in a variety of ways.
Compounds of formula Ia, i.e. compounds of general formula I where L is L1 which is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NOH)xe2x80x94 may be prepared according to reaction scheme 1 by reacting compounds of formula III or their hydrochloride salt with compounds of formula IV, where Q is a leaving group such as halogen, preferably chlorine. A preferred base is triethylamine. 
Compounds of formula IV where L1 is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 can be prepared from the corresponding hydroxy compound by methods known to the skilled chemist.
Compounds of formula IV can be isolated and used according to scheme 1. Alternatively, IV may be gene-rated in situ by methods, known to the skilled chemist, for example, using POCl3 to gene-rate the acid chloride from the corresponding carboxylic acid, followed by addition of III.
Compounds of formula IVa, i.e. compounds of general formula IV where L1 is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NOH)xe2x80x94 can be prepared according to reaction scheme 2. 
Compounds of formula Ib, i.e. compounds of general formula I where L is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 may be prepared according to reaction scheme 3 by reacting compounds of formula III in the presence of a suitable base such as triethylamine with compounds of formula V in the presence of carbonyl diimidazole (CDI). 
The preparation of compounds of formula V where A2 is 3-hydroxy-2-benzo[b]furyl form part of the state of the art see P C Unangst, D T Connor, S R Miller, J.Het.Chem. 1996, 33, 2025-2030.
Many compounds of formula III may be prepared by methods described in international application PCT/GB/99/00304. Compounds of formula IIIa, i.e. compounds of general formula III where R1 is hydrogen and R2 is cyano, may be prepared by methods analogous to those described therein (see reaction scheme 3a). 
Compounds of formula III where R1 is alkyl and R2 is cyano or acyl, may be prepared by alkylating analogues where R1 is hydrogen.
Compounds of formula Ic, i.e. compounds of general formula I where L is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94ORb)xe2x80x94 may be prepared from compounds of formula Id where L1 is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NOH)xe2x80x94 according to Scheme 4 using methodology known to the skilled chemist. For example compounds of formula Ic where Rb is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHR may be prepared by reaction with Rxe2x80x94NCO; compounds where Rb is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R may be prepared by reaction with RCOCl and compounds where Rb is xe2x80x94SO2R may be prepared by reaction with RSO2Cl. 
Compounds of formula IIa, i.e. compounds of general formula II where Y is xe2x80x94SRb may be prepared from compounds of formula Ig, i.e. compounds of formula la where L1 is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94 according to reaction scheme 5. Reaction conditions comprise treating Ig with a base such as sodium hydride followed by reaction with RbQ where Q is a leaving group preferably halogen. 
Compounds of formula Ih, i.e. compounds of general formula I where A2 is 2-substituted phenyl which substituent together with R3 and the interconnecting atoms forms a 6-membered ring, may be prepared from compounds of formula Ij by treatment with base, preferably potassium carbonate in acetone, followed by RQ where Q is a leaving group, according to reaction scheme 6. 
Compounds of general formula Ij, may be prepared by reacting compounds of formula IIIb with compounds of formula VI in the presence of a suitable base, such as triethylamine, according to reaction scheme 7. 
Compounds of formula VI may be prepared by methods known to the skilled chemist from the corresponding amino compound.
Compounds of formula I or II where A1 is pyridyl N-oxide, may be prepared from the corresponding pyridyl derivative by reactions known to the skilled chemist, for example reaction with peracetic acid.
Other methods will be apparent to the chemist skilled in the art, as will be the methods for preparing starting materials and intermediates.
Collections of compounds of formula I and II may also be prepared in a parallel manner, either manually, automatically or semi-automatically. This parallel preparation may be applied to the reaction procedure, work-up or purification of products or intermediates., For a review of such procedures see by S. H. DeWitt in xe2x80x9cAnnual Reports in Combinatorial Chemistry and Molecular Diversity: Automated synthesisxe2x80x9d, Volume 1, Verlag Escom 1997, pages 69 to 77.
Furthermore, compounds of the formula I or II may be prepared using solid-supported methods, where the reactants are bound to a synthetic resin. See for example: Barry A. Bunin in xe2x80x9cThe Combinatorial Indexxe2x80x9d, Academic Press, 1998 and xe2x80x9cThe tea-bag methodxe2x80x9d (Houghten, U.S. Pat No. 4,631,211; Houghten et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 1985, 82, 5131-5135).